Life as and Ordinary Girl
by TheWickedRainbow
Summary: ON A TWO-THREE MONTHS HIATUS, will be back! "I just want to be an ordinary girl!" - Usagi Tsukino Follows Usagi after the happenings in Ordinarity - might want to read that one first to get this one. A/N: ON HIATUS AND REWRITING A LITTLE
1. 1 Faces from the past

**1 Faces from the past**

Cold. Ice cold. Freezing. Usagi grimaced as she searched inside the huge freezer room for the box with chicken breasts that her chef had asked her to get. There!

"Ohmigoshit'scold!" she squealed and all but flew from the room with the box, crossed the kitchen and put the box in the refrigerator so that the chicken breasts would unfreeze over the night without getting ruined.

"Arigatou, Usagi", said Michi from the office doorway.

Usagi beamed at the older woman.

"I don't need you to do anything else tonight, so you can leave early", Michi went on and then her cellphone rang for the tenth time in an hour and the boss squeaked and hurried to answer.

Usagi waved her goodbye, collected her things and left the small restaurant. The summer evening was still warm although it was quite late, and Usagi happily strolled along the street to take the bus home; her parent's only request for her taking the summer job was that she ALWAYS had to take the bus home.

#

The house was silent and dark, except for the kitchen; the room was dimly lit up and there was a note on the table that told Usagi she had a plate in the refrigerator if she was hungry.  
Smiling as her mom's thoughtfulness, Usagi put out the kitchen light and crept upstairs into her room. A small lamp beside her bed was lit, just the way she had left it. But the black bundle on top of the thick turquoise cover was NOT something she had left before going to work.

"Luna? I thought you had... left", Usagi said lowly, as not to wake her sleeping parents and brother.

The black feline uncurled and sniffed annoyed into the air.

"Well, I DID leave, just not permanently. I went with Artemis to the Moon."

"Why did you come back?" Usagi asked, suddenly just as tired as she used to be back when there was magic, monsters and souls reborn in her life.

"I... I missed you. And the Moon grew silent."

"Of course it did - we ended the cycle", Usagi pointed out and Luna snorted.

"That you did. And thanks to that action, the Moon Palace no longer stands!"

Usagi rubbed her neck, shrugged and sat down on the bed and leaned against her many pillows.

"I know, Luna. I know what the consequences of breaking free would be. And I don't regret it. Now, what do you want, now, after three years?" Usagi said aloud

"As I said, I missed you and could no longer stay on the Moon because of your actions. I have been back for half a year, looking after you from the shadows. You seem... happy."

"You have been stalking me? Again?"

Usagi could not believe her ears. She opened the window and pointed into the now much darker night.

"Leave. I don't want to see you, Luna. And don't stalk me", she said tiredly and sadly.

The feline's eyes grew large.

"But... you can't just throw me out!"

"I can. If you've lived by yourself for half a year, I'm sure you can manage."

Luna hissed, annoyed, then looked smug, for a cat, and flicked her long tail.

"Don't you want to know how I can still talk, even after you broke the magic?"

Usagi shook her head. "No. It's obvious. You are a living being of the Light Side; I could never kill someone Light, not even as Serenity took me over. Now, please leave, Luna, and live your life and leave mine alone."

"And what will we do, hm? Two cats with crescent moons on their foreheads, walking about freely? People will notice", said a gruff voice from the window.

Usagi rose from the bed.

"Hello, Artemis. You managed to roam the streets before, you've managed now, I'm sure you'll do good. And do NOT visit Minako or the others! Leave us all alone!"

The room grew chill, not from the air that wafted into the room, but from something Usagi still recognized as easily as she recognized the smell of food; Darkness. It sipped from the two cats, which fell into a heap on the bed, and hung in the air, a black mass of evil. Usagi swallowed and thought quickly. How was it possible? She no longer had magic - possessed no Light that could draw forth the Dark. How?

In the mass of Darkness, shapes began to form. Every foe she had met, every minion she had taken down, on display one by one before her, until the last was Chaos. Unless...

Usagi almost face palmed as the realization hit her.

"I shun you! Disperse - you have nothing to find in this world. Go back to the shadows and fall into abyss, memories of Darkness", she mumbled, softly and kindly, with love for all in her heart, sending a silent thank you to the now gone Moon Queen Selene; during the Ending, Usagi had heard the Moon Queen whisper those exact words, tell Usagi that should she one day be faced by Darkness again, those words would set her free. It had been the Queen's final gift, a sort of thank you.

The Darkness began to slowly clear in color and lessen in shape, until finally a breeze of jasmine smelling summer air found its way into the room and blew the last shreds away.

"Well, fuck", Usagi muttered and rubbed her neck again, and then she turned to the cats on the bed who still lay unmoving.

"Luna? Artemis?"

No reaction. Usagi knelt on the floor and slowly, dreading, touched Luna's head.  
The cat was ice cold.

"Ohmigosh... Luna, Artemis..."

Usagi understood what must have happened. When the Moon finally fell silent after her ending the cycle, the Darkness that still lingered had been drawn to Luna and Artemis since the two felines were magical. But without the protection of the Moon Palace, the cats probably had had no change. So, the Luna that had talked to her had been a fake, a vessel for the Darkness.

Usagi found an unused velvet dress she had bought but never worn, softly covered the cats with it, then put the velvet wrapped animals in a bag and sneaked out into the night. She found a spade leaning against the wall of the house and took it. She took a bus to the hill where she had ended things.

There, in the light of a new full moon, Usagi dug a grave, first peeling of a layer of earth with grass stuck to it, carefully lowered the bodies of Luna and Artemis, still draped in velvet, into the earth, covered them with earth and then put the piece of grass back on top, sealing it as tightly as she could.

Looking up into the sky, to the moon, Usagi cried for the fates of the two cats. No one should be ripped apart by pure Darkness. She hoped for their sake, that Luna's and Artemis's passing had been quick.

An hour later she took a shower, changed the bed clothes and fell into a slightly disturbed sleep, filled with cats and magic.


	2. 2 New faces

**2 New faces**

Usagi put the plate with noodles and vegetables on the table before the person and smiled.

"Enjoy, and give a wave if you need anything", she said and moved onto the next task; delivering ice creams to a family with four small kids.

The lunch rush hours had died down and Usagi ate a quick late lunch, took a five minutes break outside in the sun and then went back to serving for another two hours until her shift ended.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Usagi called to her coworkers and then rushed out in the sunny world, happy to have some time to kill before she had to head home.

#

She was in the mall, looking for a new pair of jeans and a top she had seen, when someone spoke to her.

"Excuse me... um... Tsukino Usagi?"

Usagi turned around, holding the jeans she had finally found, and saw the person that had eaten noodles and vegetables standing in front of her.

"Hello!" Usagi chirped happily.

"Um... I-I'm sorry... I mean, I'd like to ask... if I'm not bothering... wouldyougooutwithme?" The person rambled and blushed.

Usagi blinked, slightly shocked by the boldness as well as impressed.

"I... I think so?" she replied a bit hesitantly.

Truthfully, she found the person very cute and fascinating, and Usagi never passed down an opportunity to make new friends. A date, however, she had not expected.

"Really? Wow! I thought you'd say no. Yay! Oh, I'm Risa, a girl."

"Usagi, likewise", Usagi said with a giggle.

"So, um, when can you go out?" Risa asked and blushed once more.

"I think I have Saturday clear, but I'll have to double check. We can exchange numbers and I can text you when I've checked", Usagi said, mentally chastising herself for forgetting her daily planner at home.

"Sure! I mean, yes, that would work", Risa said and grinned sheepishly.

Said and done, numbers were exchanged and promises to stay in touch were made and then they parted ways.

#

Usagi sneaked inside Crown Arcade and slipped into a booth, waved at Motoki and ordered a chocolate and strawberry sundae when her longtime friend came up to take her order.

"Here you go! Long day?" Motoki said minutes later and put the sundae on the table before her.

"Well, yes, I guess. But I like my job and I have a possible date so I'd call it a good long day!" Usagi chirped happily.

"Oi, odango atama! You have a date?"

"Go away, Mamoru! And you can't call me that; no odangos!" Usagi called to the older guy in a sing song voice and pointed to her pixie cut.

"Ah... old habit!"

Usagi rolled her eyes and Motoki just stared between her and Mamoru with the same confused expression he got every time they talked nowadays.

"You two never stop amaze me," he muttered and walled back to the counter and other waiting costumers.

Mamoru moved from his booth to hers and grinned cheekily.

"So, a date?"

Usagi hummed around a mouthful of sundae, swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah. What about it? Jealous?"

Mamoru snickered.

"Not at all, you're not my cup of tea... anymore."

The reference to their days as magical soulmates made Usagi snort.

" **I** never was, to be fair," she pointed out and Mamoru nodded in agreement.

Over the past three years they had formed a somewhat confusing friendship based on concern and teasing, and although they never spoke or met regularly, Usagi liked their moments.

"So, who's this date?" Mamoru asked and sipped his coffee.

"Her name is Risa... she ate at the restaurant today... and then she asked me out... in the mall," Usagi replied between eating her sundae.

"Nice!" Mamoru stated.

"I hope so."

They chatted a little more and then Usagi broke up, waved to Motoki, nodded to Mamoru and headed home, this time walking lazily along the familiar streets.

"U-sa-gi!"

"Hi, Mina!" Usagi squealed as her blond friend jumped her and gave a hug so hard that Usagi almost choked. They let go of each other and giggled.

"I wanted you to meet Maria! She is a very good friend from London! Maria, this is Usagi!" said Minako in a cheerful ramble.

"Hello!" Usagi said and beamed at Minako's friend, who smiled back and - look at that - gave Usagi a quick wink while just as quickly looking her up and down.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. Minako has told me a lot, and do mean a lot, about you," Maria told her with a grin.

"Mina! That's cheating!"" Usagi wailed playfully.

"She called it giving me an advantage", snickered Maria and Usagi threw her back and laughed loudly.

"Minako! Don't do that!" she chastised her friend, who just grinned and looked smug.

"So, Usagi, can I have your number and a date?" asked Maria boldly.

"Popular... Don't know what... I mean sure!" Usagi blurted and chuckled nervously when the two girls gave her funny looks for mumbling to herself.

#

Her bed had never felt lovelier! Usagi buried herself deep into the comforter with a happy sigh. It had been a really good day.


	3. 3 A day of dating

**3 A day of dating**

Usagi threw the black and red striped pants on her bed and glared at them. Nothing fit! Of course, she deep inside that it did fit, but she was nervous and wanted to look good as well as look herself, and thus she had a clothes crisis.

Maybe a skirt? The black one. And a colorful top or t-shirt. Usagi dove inside her closet once more and searched for the skirt.

"Hey sis, we're lea - aaack!"

Usagi spun around, thoroughly confused by her brother's shout, and found Shingo with a hand over his eyes, face bright red.

"Uh, Shingo?"

"Jeez, Usagi! You have no clothes!" He wailed and turned around with his back to her, and went on. "Well, we're leaving now, mom told me to say she made some of that noodle soup that you can eat if you want to. See you tomorrow, sis!"

And he left her room, closing the door after him. Usagi shook her head and went back to find a suitable top.

#

"Hi! Ohmigosh you came!" squealed Risa happily as they met in the park.

"Of course! I said yes to the date, so of course I would come!" Usagi said cheerfully.

"So, um, what shall we do?"

Usagi know what she wanted to do, but decided to wait and see how she got along with Risa, so she went with a somewhat more normal suggestion.

"Maybe have lunch somewhere nice? Do you like salmon? I know a great place that has, like, only salmon and various things to go with it", she suggested.

"I love salmon!"

And so Usagi took the lead towards the small restaurant on the side of town that was close to the sea.

They got a small, round table in a half corner, secluded and cozy, and the table cloth was red and fell all the way down to the floor and they got a small candle that sent flickers of gold across the red cloth and their hands.

Usagi ordered salmon pasta in a thick creamy white wine sauce, while Risa opted for a salmon file with roasted vegetables. They both choose to drink lemon water and had a small glass of ice water on the side.

"Why did you ask me out?" Usagi wondered curiously while they waited for their food to arrive.

"Ah, heh, well... you looked so cute and lively and happy and you made smile just by watching you so I just knew I had to ask", said Risa with a smile and Usagi felt her cheeks heat up; she still found it... not embarrassing but close, that people were so drawn to her because of her cheery disposition. On the other hand, she liked herself too much to change. But still, it sometimes got her too much attention.

"Flatterer," Usagi accused softly and winked.

"Of course! I need to get as many good points as I can!" laughed Risa.

"Really? Why?" Usagi drawled and gave a coy smirk.

"Because it might get me... closer," Risa said with a somewhat lower voice than before, and Usagi recognized it for what it was and winked appreciatively.

"I'm home alone until tomorrow afternoon," she informed the other girl just as their food was served - the waiter googled at them and almost flew away, the act sent Usagi snickering madly.

"Aw, we scared him!" Risa pouted and then laughed so much she very nearly fell off her chair.

"Nah, we're just sooo sexy he had to go to the bathroom!" Usagi giggled and Risa grinned.

"Well, you are, so I can't blame him", said the brunette and the tip of her finger brushed against Usagi's thumb.

"You, too," Usagi murmured and let her own finger brush Risa's thumb back.

"You said you're home alone... can I come with you?"

Usagi nodded around a mouthful of pasta and salmon, swallowed and smiled. "I'd really, really like that."

#

Usagi hummed aloud as they strolled towards her parents' house, her home for the moment until she could find her own place, and Risa looked amused.

"What song is that?"

"It's 'I kissed a girl' by Jill Subole," Usagi told her and went on humming, beating out the rhythm on her thigh as she walked.

"It's really catchy!" Risa said and grinned.

"Right! I can play it for you at home", Usagi offered.

"Yay!" Risa exclaimed with a grin and a wink and then her hand did that jump it had been doing since the restaurant, edging towards Usagi's hand and then quickly jumping back. Usagi found Risa's hesitation cute, but also a bit unnerving so she decided to call the other girl out.

"Wanna hold hands?" she asked and held out her hand, palm up.

Risa nodded and her hand darted quickly into Usagi's.

"I'm a bit shy," Risa admitted.

Usagi shrugged and said, "I am too, sometimes. Not now, though. I'd really like to kiss you when we get inside."

"I'd really like that," Risa mumbled.

They rounded a corner and Usagi quickened her pace, longing for the secluded space in her bedroom.

#

They fell onto her bed, giggling, never stopping giving and taking kisses from each other. Risa wasn't shy anymore, Usagi decided as the brunette straddled Usagi's waist and kissed her exposed shoulder, neck, cheek and lips. Usagi murmured appreciatively and eagerly let her hands wonder over Risa's arms, back and neck.

"You can touch me more!" Risa sighed into her ear and then nibbled on her earlobe, and Usagi moaned aloud and arched into the touch.

"My neck!" she gasped as she let one hand slowly slide around from Risa's back to her stomach, then dragged it upwards and palmed small, soft tit. Risa moaned loudly and pushed down into Usagi's palm while at the same time kissing and nibbling at her neck.

"What do... mmm... like?" Rise asked between kisses that drove Usagi towards madness.

"Hah... lots... tongues... fingers... oh, fuck that's good! Um... toys, so-sometimes," she replied, a bit breathless as she arched into the other girls touch.

"Wanna get naked?"

Usagi grinned. "You bet I do!"

Risa giggled and sat up, unbuttoned her red blouse and let it fall to the floor. She had no bra. Usagi licked her lips at the sight of hard, brownish nipples.

"Can I touch you?" she asked and Risa nodded, so Usagi sat up, the brunette in her lap, and slowly let her hands glide over the small tits, let her fingers graze the nipples and watched as Risa's mouth went slack.

"Want me to kiss and lick?"

"Yes!"

Usagi hummed happily and kissed a naked shoulder, slipped downward slowly and then licked a trail from the upper side of Risa's left tit to the now harder nipple. Usagi let the tip of her tongue slide over the small bud while she played with the right one with her left hand.

"Feels good!" Risa moaned and slide a hand into Usagi's hair and pushed a little closer. Usagi smiled and took the loft nipple and part of the tit into her mouth. Risa mewed and the nails of her left hand clawed at Usagi's back while her right gripped the short blonde hair harder. Usagi growled and suckled harder; she loved getting her hair pulled at.

"Harder! You can bite a little," Risa told her with a hoarse, low voice. Usagi was more than happy to comply, the action earning her a shriek and a hard pull at her hair.

"Ha, fuck! Ah... sorry about that!" Risa squealed and released her hair.

Usagi release the warm nipple with a small pop and smiled. "I like it. Do it again," she said and then gave her attention to the Risa's left nipple.

"Hah... love that! More!"

Usagi compelled happily for another ten minutes, altering between the yummy nipples, throwing some kisses at Risa's neck as well.

"Fuck... I want you naked, Usagi!" the brunette murmured as the broke a slippery kiss to take in some air.

"That can be fixed," Usagi laughed and eased Risa from her lap onto the bed before the rose to her feet and quickly shed her clothes. All of them.

"Oh."

Usagi quirked an eyebrow at Risa. "Oh, what?"

"You're beautiful."

Usagi giggled naughtily. "I'm also naked. Can't you join me?"

Risa flew up from the bed and almost fell down on the floor in her haste to remove her jeans.

I wanna lick you, do you like that?" Usagi asked and flung herself back onto the bed, curling a finger in a come here-motion to Risa.

"Yes, I love it. Can I lick you as well?" Risa replied and crept onto the bed and covered Usagi's left shoulder with kisses.

"I'd love to have you lick me. But not at the same time; I can't focus that way," Usagi told the brunette who giggled at this bit of information.

"Same here. So, who'll go first?"

Usagi grinned and licked her lips. "I'd love to!"

#

They ate soup in the middle of the night, hungry after all the sex, and talked a little. And then they slept, and when morning came, they ate breakfast and reached a mutual understanding; that all they both really had wanted was a bit of fun between the sheets. They decided, however, to stay in touch and hang out when they both wanted to.

Usagi spent the reminder of the day looking for an apartment, met with Makoto for a homemade lunch at the tall brunette's place, and then went for a quick visit to Rei's place before she went back and crashed into her bed.


	4. 4 A walk down memory lane

**4 A walk down memory lane, and the thing with time**

With a sigh, Usagi lifted the heavy box from the middle shelf in the bureau, crossed the living room and sat down on the couch. She poked at the lid and then pulled it off the box, baring the to her eyes for the first time in three years. She had been dreaming about the past for three nights and had decided it was time to remember everything vividly once again to possibly find some closure.

The first item she took from the box was a photograph of her with her four friends; the photo had been taken by Mamoru two days after the final battle against Galaxia and Chaos. Usagi traced the outlines of her friends' faces with a fond smile. They had gone out of town to a little cabin after the photo was taken, spent three days in the woods and rebounded as non-magical friends. The funniest, according to Usagi, had been when Rei had accidentally put LOADS of chili flakes on her food the last night and as a result had ran around screaming 'fire soul' - a deliberately pun from the miko.

Usagi put the photo aside, closed her eyes and grabbed item number two from the box. She peaked at it. A pull at the pit of her stomach, bittersweet. A jewelry box. And in the box, nestled on white fluffy cotton, a pair of earrings and a matching necklace made of white pinkish moon stones. Mamoru had given her the tokens after the Ail and An happenings; as Serenity, she had once worn such jewelry and Mamoru - or the Endymion part of him? - had felt like she needed new ones. Usagi bit her lip and closed the lid to the small box. Maybe she should return them to him. She decided to ask him the next time she stumbled upon him.

Usagi once again closed her eyes and scrambled around in the box. Her fingers dragged over something soft and fluffy and she felt her throat restricting. She pulled the small rabbit up into her lap, cringing, and opened her eyes to look at it. It hurt. Clutching at the small plushie, Usagi had to gulp for air. Bad idea. How could she think she'd ever stop hurting from this? Chibiusa had made the plushie for her in school during the last days of her first "visit" to the past from the 30th century. Usagi had never showed it to anyone else; she had felt a need to treasure the gift alone. She wondered now how the plushie still was there. Since she had chosen a part in life that did not include Chibiusa, shouldn't everything related to the pink haired girl have disappeared? The pull on her stomach moved to her heart, tearing deep gashes into her. So much for a final, peaceful remember of things that were. Usagi cried in solitude, hugging the rabbit plushie to her chest.

She broke up the memory thing, took the plushie with her to the kitchen and made a huge cup of hot chocolate, went back to the couch and slowly drank the hot liquid. It didn't help.

"Fuck," Usagi muttered and threw the empty cup across the room. It smashed into a wall and broke into pieces that fell unto the floor with a clatter.

Suddenly, she began doubting. Had she done right that night three years ago, when she gave destiny the finger and went her own way, when she picked a way that did not involve Chibiusa?

At the time, it had felt right, and it still did, but Usagi also still felt awful for ripping Chibiusa from existence.

Sniffling, Usagi went about cleaning up the broken cup, then, she put the box and memories away and called Rei.

#

"Usa… do you really think Chibiusa would have wanted you unhappy?" Rei asked two hours later.

"Well no, but, but I loved her and I _eliminated her_ , Rei! I had her life in my hands, and I ended it."

"Usagi…"

Long black hair obscured Usagi's view as Rei pulled her into a crushing hug.

"Baka Usagi."

The two women shrieked and jumped away from each other at the sound of a familiar yet impossible to be there voice.

"U-Usagi. You really need to see this. Like, _really_ ," whispered Rei, looking behind Usagi.

"No," Usagi whispered and frantically shook her head. "I can't," she added, voice broken.

A hand touched her shoulder, slowly, as if not to creep her out more.

"Usagi… Mama."

Usagi whirled around, and a choked sob tore from her throat as she saw Chibiusa, older and with longer hair, clad in white and pink dress, the Crescent Moon shining on her forehead.

"How?" Usagi managed to gasp out before breaking down, crying she must she almost got sick. Rei was holding her, whispering things that Usagi couldn't make out in her ear, comforting.

"Usagi, mama, please don't cry!" Chibiusa cried herself, grabbing Usagi's hands, holding on hardly, very real and alive.

Usagi sniffled, and it took several deep, shaky breaths for her to become somewhat coherent.

"Chibiusa?" she whispered and looked at the teenager.

"Yes. I… I broke some rules, but I had to see you… mama. I couldn't have you this sad!"

Chibiusa was crying now, and then Usagi had her arms full of the girl, the sobs heartbreaking.

"Chibiusa," Usagi mumbled and stroke the soft pink hair.

"Mama," came the broken reply from the teenager.

"Well, not really, not anymore," Usagi muttered, now more confused than ever.

"You're just as much my mama as my 'real' mama! You are – well, where – the same once!" Chibiusa protested and dried her tears.

"What?" Usagi blurted. "Once?"

"Your broke the timelines! You created an alternate, sort of parallel universe when you ended the cycle, Usagi! Your heart didn't want for all the future happiness you had seen to go away, so you somehow split time, making Crystal Tokyo, me and all things still exist, except that there has been no more darkness – only the purest Light ever known," Chibiusa rambled.

"Um… Usagi… you _broke time_ ," Rei said, chuckling, looking slightly apprehensive. "Pluto would have your head – if she could!"

"Oh, I can have that, but I don't want to."

" _Ohmigosh, Pluto?!_ " Usagi squealed as the Senshi of Time materialized into the room before her eyes.

"Hello, Usagi. And hello, Small Lady. Your time is nearly up," said the green haired, garnet eyed ageless woman calmly.

"Oh, Pluto just a little longer, please!" Chibiusa begged, pouting.

"Five minutes."

Pluto smiled at Usagi, bowed, and then shimmered out of the room.

"Usagi, I came to say that you didn't do wrong! I know, I've always know that you and mama never fully wanted what you had, have, uh… well, you never wanted it. But, this time around, you did! Because you broke time, and the part of you that became my real mama was never forced into her role, so all is good and you did nothing wrong, Usagi! And I love you so, so much! Thank you, Usagi mama."

Chibiusa smiled, and then shimmered away in a manner to that of Pluto. The room fell silent.

"Rei?"

"Yeah, Usa?"

"I wouldn't mind some of that whiskey you have for emergencies."

They cracked up, grinning at each other, and left the sitting room, locked the past and future away with a final glance and acceptance, and went to get whiskey.


	5. 5 Fire under the moonlight

**5 Fire under the moonlight**

Usagi paid and left the hair saloon grinning as she touched her hair. It had grown too much and so she had gone and shortened it back to the messy short pixie cut she had come to love as much as she had once loved her long hair.

"U-sa-gi!"

"Mina!"

They hugged as Mina came to a stop before her, giggling.

"I overheard Rei and Mako talk about the bonfire tonight – Rei is gonna hit on you!" Mina squealed.

Usagi huffed. "As if! She has never shown any sort of interest. And just because I think she's an overall amazing and sexy person doesn't mean I want to step over our friendship for some sexy thing."

Mina just giggled more. "Just wait and see."

#

Usagi wrapped the poncho around her and sat down on the sat a bit from the bonfire. She had a headache.

"Usa?"

Rei sat down beside her, the cold seeming not to bother the black haired woman since she was clad in only jeans shorts and a red tank top.

"Hi Rei."

"Why aren't you dancing?" asked Rei and took of her shoes and buried feet with red toenails in the sand.

"Headache, and my feet have danced enough. Why aren't _you_ dancing?" Usagi said.

Rei shrugged. "You know me, I'm not so much for this dancing. Give me a waltz, a tango, any classic dance and I'm on. But thins jumping around, I just don't get it."

Usagi snickered. It was true that Rei had never been a "club-dancer"; the dark haired woman preferred, as she just had said, classic dances which in themselves where wild yet calm, and always – in Usagi's opinion – sexy as hell when Rei danced them.

"I like your dancing," Usagi said softly and scratched her nose.

"I know. You always look," Rei mumbled and began braiding her waist long night black hair.

"If it bothers you, tell me and I'll stop," Usagi said seriously, but Rei shook her head and smirked a little.

"I… uh… like you staring at me, Usa."

Usagi laughed. "Why?"

"Do you want my entire list of reasons, or just the top ones?"

Usagi giggled madly at this. "A top one or two would be nice to hear," she admitted when she finally ceased the giggling.

"Two, you say. Alright. You're always looking so amazed when you look at me, and it's flattering. And you have this honest shine about you, like, you don't look at me because you _have to_ , like others, but because you _want to_. And this sounded way better in my head," Rei rambled with a faint blush adorning her cheeks.

"It sounded mighty fine to me," Usagi said calmly and beamed.

"Usa."

"Yes?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah? Shoot!"

"Is there any change of you wanting to… um… fuck me senseless?"

Usagi had never seen Rei blush so heavily. It was arousing.

"You want that? For me to fuck you senseless?" she asked, sort of amazed. She had not grasped that Mina could be right.

"Well, I like rough sex, and I've heard you talk so much about being dominate in bed, so yes, I'd like that," said Rei and smiled a little.

"Oh."

Usagi licked her lips.

"I'd love to fuck you senseless. But I'd also like for you to fuck me senseless," she told the other woman after a bit of silence.

"Usa, that sounds so hot! How do you do that, that raspy thing with your voice?"

Usagi grinned. "My voice drops when I get hot and bothered, Rei," she purred and Rei giggled.

"Cool. So, um, is that a yes, then?"

"Yes," Usagi said simply.

#

Usagi looked up and grinned. Rei was clutching a pillow with the hand that was not pulling at Usagi's hair, and the dark amethyst eyes were closed, the lips parted, letting out ragged breaths.

"What…?" Rei huffed.

"You look lovely," Usagi stated and lowered her mouth back into wetness and heat.

#

Rei slept and Usagi watched her fondly. The black haired woman's skin seems to glow and crackle as if she had a fire inside. Years ago, that would have been true. But no longer. Usagi supposed happiness could create a sort of fire like effect. She bent down and kissed Rei's cheek, then she curled up beside her and closed her eyes and the light from the gleaming new moon painted the insides of her eyes a faint blue before everything faded into darkness.


End file.
